celos inesperados
by Earendil 95
Summary: si comprometieran a Sharon y ni a esta ni a Break les agradara la noticia como podrian evitar que los separen por siempre
1. Chapter 1

**CELOS INESPERADOS**

-¡Como que comprometida!- grito Liam

-Por favor no grites Liam- pidío la anciana Rainsworth

-Lo siento es que...no se me hace buena idea comprometer a la señorita Sharon sin su consentimiento- decia nervioso y limpiando sus lentes

-Lo se y no creas me hace muy feliz casar a mi nieta en contra de su voluntad , pero las reglas requieren un linaje-

-Y...¿Quien le dara la noticia?- pregunto Liam

-Bueno dile a Xerxes Break que se la de- pidio la duquesa

-Xerxes lo sabe!- eclamo Liam a punto de desmayarse

-No pero tu encargate- termino la duquesa, mientras se retiraba

-Pe-pero!...a el tampoco le agradara la noticia- dijo en suspiro mientras iba a buscar a Break

Despúes de caminar un buen rato lo encontro sentado en una mesa.

-Xerxes- lo llamo

-A que pasa¿otro trabajo?- se burlo

-No es eso y porfavor escuchame calmado- pidio Liam muy seriamente

Al escucharlo así por primera vez decidio poner atención

-Nescesito que hables con Sharon...-pauso antes de continuar puesto que no tenia idea de como reaccionaria

-Ja eso es todo, eso lo hago todos los días, pues dondé has estado? se burlo nuevamente

-Ya basta , lo que ocurre es que...la duquesa Cherly acaba de comprometer a Sharon con un noble perfectamente desconocido!-

A esto Break de un mordisco rompio la paleta que traia en la boca; sobra decir que quedo con el ojo abierto como plato

-Y...quien es el susodicho?- pregunto seriamente

-No lo se pero...

Liam no termino su frase por que Break se levanto golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

-¡No le pueden hacer eso a Sharon, me estas diciendo que la regalaron como si fuera cualquier cosa!- Grito enfurecido

-Xexes calmate, se que no es lo que haria feliz a Sharon, pero entiende que dentro de la nobleza casi nadie se casa con la persona que elige-

-¡Y eso a mi que!-no pueden hacerle eso- gritaba mientras salia de la habitación

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se preguntaba por que se habia enfurecido tanto de que comprometiesen a Sharon , cuando sin fijarse choco con ella.

-A Break que bueno que te veo quieres tomar el té?- pregunto dulcemente como era usual en ella

-Se..señorita Sharon, debo hablar con usted-le dijo, al parecer estaba tan nervioso que nisiquiera escucho la invitación de su Señorita

-Eeee? si no hay problema-

Ya sentados en la mesa...

-Break para que estes así de callado algo realmente malo debe ocurrir-

-Señorita su abuela la acaba de comprometer con un noble que vive en el otro lado del país- Dijo con un tono que se escuchaba frío y triste

-Como!- se levanto esta de un salto - Yo yo no quiero casarme y menos con alguien que jamás he visto- dicho esto se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Break por su parte se quedo en su asiento con la mirada cubierta por la sombra que hacia su cabello

-De hecho por lo que se creo que si le conoce-hablo Break

-Que?- se sorprendio

-Si por lo que escuchelo conocio cuando yo aun no llegaba de abismo, en una fiesta de la casa Barma- termino para dejarle hacer memoria

-Que! ya lo recuerdo era un niño gordo que me molesto durante toda la fiesta; me jalaba el cabello incluso hizo que me tropesara y callera encima de el duque Barma- dijo cerrando los puño, que esta de más decir que eso no lo hacia una buena dama.

Al escuchar esto Break se enojo más de lo que ya estaba, desde que el llego y la madre de Sharon lo ayudo, solamente le harian eso a Sharon sobre su cadaver.

-Esto es el colmo-suspiro para si mismo

-Break...- lloraba esta

-¿Que pasa?-

-BREAK!- grito mientras lo abrazaba, a lo que el se quedo sorprendido y aunque temblando un poco le devolvio el abrazo

-No dejare que nadie le haga daño, se lo prometo- el mismo se sorprendio ¿habian salido de su boca? o quizas...más bien de su corazón.

Ese bello momento fue interrumpido por un joven bastante gordo, muy poco alto, debia ser solo medio centimetro más alto que Sharon.

-Puedo saber por que esta usted abrazando a mi prometida?-pregunto este con un tono de voz demasiado altanero.

Break y Sharon se separaron para ver quien se había atrevido a hablarles de ese modo

-Hola Sharon ,seguramente no me recuerdas te conocí en...

-La fiesta de la casa Barma...lo recuerdo-lo interrumpio ¡que pasaba con este sujeto acaso la consideraba tonta o que!

-HUM! que bien que me recuerdas , no me vas a decir quien es el del fleco gracioso que te abrazaba-

-No hables asi de Break!- grito

-Dejelo señorita Sharon me vienen y me van esos comentarios- dijo poniendo una de sus muchas caras que asustan

-mgg- trago saliva en sujeto.

-Señorita? o ya veo es tu sirviente-dijo burlandose - Bueno cuando vivas conmigo no podras traertelo , tendras muchisimos sirvientes más competentes que el- se mofó

-De que hablas! Break es más que un sirviente para mi- lo defendio... y de paso a ella

- Si me di cuenta cuando entre-

Al fin Break se levanto, lo que intimido un poco al joven ya que era bastante más alto que el y daba algo de miedo

-Creo que ya te burlaste suficiente de la señorita- dijo macabramente como lo hace siempre

El joven solo se defendio utilizando cobardemente su poscisión

-Le advierto que no sabe con quien esta hablando-dijo tartamudeando

-lo mismo le puedo decir, mi señor- amenazo Break a una distancia bastante corta de su oido-

-Sharon esta impresión que me has dado no es la correcta , sin embargo te dare otra como muestra de mi amabilidad-

-Insultarme a mi y a Break es amabilidad?-se puso de pie

Ya al averse retirado el joven...

-jujuju señorita creo sigue sin agradarle-se burlo

-Pues como esperabas que me agradara tonto, además...-

-Eeee?-

-Yo siempre soñe que me casaría con el hombre que amo-

-Que ama?- pregunto Break

-Di digo que ame jejeje- comennzó a reir nerviosamente y se retiro

-Le gustas! jaja- hablo Emily por primera vez en el día , alo que Break no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco

-Emily que cosas dices- finjio Break

-Jajaja-rio por ultimo la muñeca

Mientras el engreido prometido de Sharon salia vio parada a una joven de cabello extramadamente largo, con un abrigo rojo con blanco y unas botas

-Oye! Que haces en la propiedad de una casa noble!- grito con con altaneria, quizas el peor error de su vida aber hecho eso.

-Qien te cres para hablarme así inutíl- grito Alice

-Ja se ve que no sabes quien soy-blabuceo este

Alice lo examinó un poco

-Eres un contratista ilegal- dijo

-Que! como sabes ..di digo es una tonteria como puedes saberlo, es más no puedes probarlo

en eso se oye una gren exploción , entonces de entre los árboles aparece un Trump

-AAAAA- grito el joven

-Alice- llego corriendo Oz junto a Gil

-Oz por que tardaste- se burlo Alice

-Ya basta estupido conejo llegamos en cuanto escuchamos la explosción-

-Como dices tonto cabeza de algas!-le dijo intentando patearlo

-Alice , Gil, el Trump ,no podemos dejar que se arme un escandalo , Gil libera el sello-

El otro sujeto no tenia la más minima idea de que hablaban , pero vio que cuando el joven alto de abrigo negro coolocaba su mano en la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a emanar una luz quedo sin palabras no obstante volteo y vio que a la chica los ojos comenzarón a brillarle color rojo y se trensformaba en gigantesco conejo negro con una guadaña

-Que demonios es eso!- grito. Mientras veia como acababa con el trump de un solo golpe y como el conejo volvia a ser de nuevo una chica, sin que lo vieran se fue a su carruje y penso en decirle a alguien, pero mejor no lo tomarian por loco, lo mejor era olvidarlo y pensar como deshacerse de del loco sirviente de Sharon.

En la mansión Rainsworthe de noche...

Sharon se encontraba llorando en su habitación como nunca y del otro lado de la puerta estaba Break recargado oyendola; lo mejor era tratar de hablar

TOC TOC

-Quien es- dijo tratando de disimular y secandose las lagrimas

-Soy yo señorita, puedo pasar?-

-Desde cuando pides premiso?-

Eso lo tomo como un si y abrio la puerta, solo para encontrarse con la escena que me nos le agradaba; Sharon llorando

-Que ocurre Break-dijo en tono de tristeza

-Sharon no me gusta verte asi- le hablo de TU como lo hacia en ocasiones especiales

-Y como quieres que este si me voy casar con ese...ese engreido que no me respeta en lo más minímo-se quejo

-Te juro que si pudiera cambiaba las reglas pero AG! que coraje-se quejo

Sharon no contesto unicamente se límito a ruburizarse , por que ... vamos , Break, celoso? no esas pabras nisiquera rimaban, es más ponerlas juntas debía ser el peor error ortografíco de mundo

-Sharon- dijo Break

-Si?- mustio ella

En ese momento el espacio entre sus labios iba acortandose era cuaestión de segundos para que fuera el beso que tanto anelaban, hasta que al fin pudieron besarse, podian sentir la calides de aquel beso , era más que sincero era con amor y cariño, cuando se separaron ninguno tuvo pena de mirarse a los ojos

-Estos son relamente tus sentimientos Break?- pregunto feliz

-Si- se limíto a contestar

-Break, porfavor no me dejes sola, no dejes que me casen con ese sujeto- decia mientras lloraba en los brazos de su quirido Break

okey aqui esta el primer capi les juro que no tardare más de 5 días en subir el siguiente no quiero dejar a nadie con incognitas

besos y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando todo es claro como el agua**

Se encontraba Break sentado en la mesa de té del balcon para poder ver en cuanto llegara el carrueje de Sharon, ya que la habían obligado a verse con su "prometido", pero antes de eso Alice en compañia de Oz y Gil.

-Que haces payaso, contando las nubes?- se burlo Alice

-No tonto conejito, espero a que llegue la señorita de ver a su poco agradable futuro esposo- se burlo de Alice

-Si nos enteramos anoche de que comprometieron a Sharon- intervino Oz

-Juju no cabe duda que los chismes vuelan-se mofo Break

-Break como es el sujeto con quien Sharon se comprometio?- Pregunto Gil

-Es un joven bastante gordo y bajito oh y cuando habla tiene un tono un tanto altanero-le describio Break pero al parecer se estaba molestando

-El contratista ilegal- susurro Alice para si misma

-Que ocurre Alice, derrepente te quedaste callada- Le preunto Oz

-Oz ese sujeto es...- pero no pudo continuar la frase ya que entro corriendo Sharon a abrazar a Break

-Break!- se emociono al estar nuevamente con quien deseaba estar

-Senorita por favor no enfrente de los mocosos- dijo despreocupadamente

-Oye!- se qujo uno de ellos

-Oh y de Gil- termino Break

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-termino Oz

-Si vayan con cuidado- se despidio Sharon

-Bueno señorita¿Como le fue?-

-Fue una tortura estar hay, hablando de la boda de los invitados y ese sujeto no me dejo invitarte ni a ti ni a Oz, Alice, y Gilbert-se puso a llorar por cien millonesima vez en el día , y Break yo no podia verla así.

-Sharon te juro que si hubiese algo que cambiara esto lo haría-le dijo mientras la abrazaba contra el

-Que cursi , que cursi- se burlo Emily , a lo que Break solo se limito a guardarla en su bolsillo

-Break, sacame!-pedia la muñequita en un intento de que la sacara

-Y lo peor es que la boda se hara mañana al medio día-chillo

-¡Como! , eso no puede ser Sharon ese beso que nos dimos anoche acaso no sgnifico nada!-se altero como jamás lo habia hecho.

En ese momento una de las sirvientas de la casa Rainswoeth pasaba por hay y escucho lo siguiente:

-Break como puedes decir eso claro que tiene un gran significado el que no besaramos anoche!-le confirmo casi gritando.

En otro lugar...

-Le digo duquesa Cherly que escuche a su nieta y Xerxes Break decir que se habian besado anoche-dijo con algo de miedo

-Esto es serio, que maden llamar a Xerxes Break...preo primero quiero hablar con Liam- pidio la duquesa.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Liam mientras entraba

-Liam creo que estas entrado de que la boda de Sharon es mañana al medio dia-le dijo

-Ma mañana!-grito casi desmayandose

-Muy bien creo que no sabias, pero la razón por la que te llame es por que se han exparsido rumores que podrian ser perjudiciales-pauso por un momento

-¿Que clase de rumores?-pregunto

-Dicen que Sharon y Xerxes Break tienen un romance sereto y que anoche el estubo en la habitación de mi nieta-

Era el colmo Liam ya no tenia ningun pretexto para no desmayarse o colgar a Break de los pies.

Mientras tanto...

-Break, ayudame no dejes que me case con el- suplicaba Sharon abrazada de Break

-Creeme quisiera hacer algo pero no se que- dijo en un inutil intento de consolarla.

En eso se voltearon a ver y comenzarón a acercar sus labios nuevamente , para que fuese un beso faltaban quizas uno o dos centimetros, pero...

-Ahora mismo se separan!- grito Liam

-ohoh Liam no es cortez interumpir a las personas-se apresuro a halar Break

-Que interrumpir ni que nada, sabes lo que estas haciendo?-

-Si estaba apunto de bes-

-Ni lo menciones Xerxes- ahora si se habia salido de sus casillas

-Liam, por favor no menciones esto-rogo Sharon

-Yo no lo hare pero este rumor se expandio ya por toda la mansión-explico Liam

-Karma!- se oyó una voz chillona desde el bolsillo de Break

Al día siguiente...

-Dime Break, por que no fuiste a la boda-preguntaba Oz

-La duquesa me lo prohibio-decia Break mientras golpeaba la jarra de té que se econtraba fernte a el

-Por cierto Alice, me diculpo por aberte callado dime, que fue lo que nos dijiste ayer?-pidio Oz

-Ayer...mmm..-se quedo pensativa - A ya recuerdo la bola de carne con la que se casara Sharon es una contratista ilegal-

-QUE!- se levanto Break de su asiento

-Si y el sello estaba a solo un paso de completarse-acloro más detalladamente

-No puede ser! tengo que llegar hay cuanto antes-Decia Break poniendose su abrigo

-¿Pero por que Break?- pregunto Gilbert

-El cambiara su sello a Sharon asi ella sera enviada al abismo en su lugar y al estar en un templo se facilita más-diji ya saliendo a toda prisa

-Oz, Raven vamonos quizas allá que combatir con la cadena y no pierdo nada en ver si posee algun recuerdo-Dijo Alice mientras corria hacia la salida.

QUE PASARA AHORA! BUENO ESPEREMOS EL SIGUIENTE


	3. Chapter 3

Todo en la mansión donde se llavaría a cabo la boda estaba listo, los invitados entraban de uno en uno tomando sus lugares para espera a que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Pocos minutos después el novio entro directo caminando hacia el gran altar con paso firme, ya llegando hay solo se limito a darse media vuelta para esperar a que la conción de entrada comenzara y entrara su novia.

Mientras tanto en el carruaje hiban Break, Alice, Gilbert y Oz, preocupados de no llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia maldita que se llevaria a cabo en unos minutos.

-Maldición, ojale lleguemos a tiempo- Decía Gilbert mientras cargaba su arma en caso de necesitarla

-Espero que no necesites usar eso Gil-decía Oz mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza -Eh!- volvió a sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que Break llevaba su espada

-Ya calla te Oz- Le grito Alice -Ese lugar seguramente tiene mucha seguridad afuera por eso si necesitaremos todos nuestros poderes- Siguió diciendo orgullosa

-Llegamos- Hablo al fin Break al tiempo que saltaba del carruaje a todo lo que sus fuerzas le permietiesen, seguido de el bajaron los demás.

Ya en la mansión se encontraba entrando la novia, lucia radiante, el vestido tenia un hermoso escotado, su cabello esta ocasión iba suelto aunque un poco agarrado por la tiara en la que llevaba el velo, todos quedaron anonadados.

La ceremonia iba a dar inicío cuando se escucho tremendo golpe a fuera, parecían haber sido en sonido de unas cadenas junto con el de un disparo. En eso la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe.

-¡Break! ¡Muchachos!- Se alegro Sharon al verlos entrar

-Tch!-se quejo su supuesto prometido

-¡Detengan esto ahora mismo!- Grito Break mientras corría hacia Sharon, no obstante dos escoltas del muchacho lo detuvieron

-¡No le hagan nada!- Grito Sharon

-Oye bola de carne-Intervino Alice mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice

-¡La chica mounstro!-susurro para el mismo

-Te exijo que me muestres tu cadena ahora mismo y así la destruiré de un solo golpe para verificar si tiene algo que yo quiero!-

-¡Cadena!-Grito una señora gorda que se levantaba de entre la multitud -Como se atreve a decir que mi hijo tiene una cadena niña insolente-

-¡Como me llamo vieja!- Le refuto Alice casí aventandose sobre ella pero Gilbert y Oz la detenían

-Calmate estúpido conejo-le reclamaba

Mientras tanto Sharon se quedaba pensativa.

-¡¿Eres una contratista ilegal!- se asusto alejándose, pero el la sostuvo del Brazo

-¡Sueltana!-Grito Break enfurecido mientras acababa con el ultimo de sus escoltas y se apresuraba a salvar a Sharon

-Gracias Break-susurro Sharon mientras lo abraza

-¡Esto es un insulto!- Grito el muchacho -Pero bueno no queda más que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras que un resplandor oscuro salia de su interior

-¡Esa es la cadena! Oz , cabeza de algas el sello!- se apresuro Alice

-Si- decia Oz mientras se acercaba a Gilbert

-Detente Oz-kun-interrumpió Break -Esto me concierne a mi -Alice-kun dime ¿puedes percibir un recuerdo?-Le pregunto Break

-No, no siento nada-decía Alice decepcionada

-Entonces..- intervino Break mientras una sombra se formaba arriba de el, era nada más y nada menos que su cadena el Mad Hatter

-¡Que es eso!- se acobardo el muchacho -Ataca Trump- le ordeno a su cadena pero se sorprendió al ver que su cadena comenzaba a destruirse -¡Imposible!-

Todos los presentes quedaron atonitos nadie decia nada, todo estaba en completo silencio.

-¡Gracias Break!- se emociono Sharon al mismo tiempo que brincaba aferrándose a su cuello y besándolo , a Break se le abrieron los ojos como platos y estaba muy ruborizado, no obstante no le importaron los presentes, le correspondió mientras la atraía más hacia el

-Ya veo- decía la abuela de Sharon mientras se acercaba en su silla de ruedas -Sharon espero que me perdones y tu también Xerxes Break, pueden hacer lo que quieran- decía la anciana con un tono de arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes abulea-hablo Sharon mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba la frente -Gracias- le susurro

-Me disculpo duquesa Cherly por el gran escandalo armado aquí- se disculpo Break

-Oh no te preocupes hace mucho que no me entretenía tanto- les aclaro mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

Pasaron los días y todo hiba de lo más normal, aunque costo trabajo convencer a todos de que un hija del ducado estuviera involucrada con un sirviente

-Bueno Break lograste hacer el mayor escandalo del mundo-se burlo Sharon recargada en su hombro , ya que ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca en el jardín

-Entonces hubieras preferido que me quedara aquí esperando?-le dijo en tono burlón

-Claro que no, me alegra que ya podamos estar juntos-le decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Break

-A mi tambien-termino de decir antes de poder besarla con cariño.

FIN

por fas no sean muy dueros con las criticas haga lo que que puedo no tengo microsoft word para que me corrija las faltas de ortofrafía

asi que mis más grandes disculpas a los que les molestan los fic con mala ortografia y si ya se que fue corto pero en unos días me voy a casa de una tia y hay no hay internet


End file.
